Nada fuera de lo común, ¿O si?
by Jeanine Ebratt
Summary: Drabbles que muestran las situaciones cotidianas de nuestros héroes favoritos..-Adrinette/MariChat/LadyNoir/Ladrien


_**¡Hola gente! Mi primer fic de MLB, quería hacer una historia pequeña que se hiciera con drabbles antes de lanzarme a un proyecto grande que tengo en mente. Amo, adoro, respiro, huelo, vivo, con esta pareja y casi no hay fics de ellos T.T**_

 _ **¡Espero que les guste!**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE MLB NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA Y NO PERMITO QUE LA PONGAN EN NINGUNA PÁGINA SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**_

 ** _Será cortito, pero ya saben como son estos drabbles jajaja, nos leemos en la próxima, y sería lindo que comentaran, ya saben que son el alimento del escritor n.n_**

* * *

 **DE ZOMBIES Y ROMANCES**

 **PARTE I**

* * *

-¡Marinette, baja ya!

-¡Ya voy!

Marinette bajó las escaleras aceleradamente teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse con la gruesa alfombra china, herencia que su madre procuraba limpiar y cuidar con cariño. Dando un salto de victoria, por la increíble hazaña de no caer de bruces, abrazó a sus padres y salió a paso veloz rumbo a la escuela. Alya la esperaba sentada en las escalinatas y cuando la vio llegar no paraba de parlotear sobre el emocionante encuentro que había tenido con Ladybug el día anterior y las muchas selfie´s que se tomaron juntas, las cuales se había tomado la molestia de subir al Ladyblog antes de mostrárselas a su mejor amiga.

-¡Se ve muy guapa en esta!, ¡Aquí se ve tan linda, mira sus hoyuelos!

-Sí, si Alya.

-¿Y puedes creer que accedió a darme una entrevista a mí, una _amateur_ del reportaje, y no a los otros periodistas de renombre? ¡Ladybug es magnifíca! ¡Ella es..!

-Perfecta, Nino. ¡Ladybug es la mejor!

Las cabezas femeninas se giraron hacia el par de chicos que subían despreocupados las escaleras, y Marinette suspiró soñadoramente mientras admiraba el elegante y masculino porte de Adrien Agreste, siendo este ignorante de estar siendo _stalkeado_ _visualmente_ , seguía su camino con su inseparable amigo Nino.

Alya puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, no sin antes darle un leve codazo a Marinette. Pronunció con suavidad, aunque con mucho desprecio:

-Agh, mira a Nino.

-¿Qué tiene Nino? Lo veo igual que todos los días.

-¡Me ignoró totalmente, pasó justo a mi lado!-Alya dibujó en el aire el símbolo de _check_ y miró a Marinette alterada.-¡Me dejó en visto!

-Alya, er, cálmate. No creo que fuese intencional, pero, ¿No estaban saliendo?

-Bueno, fueron un par de citas, hay química y electricidad y toda la estática del mundo pero no veo a Nino con ganas de querer formalizarlo…

-Oh, Alya…

-Nino me gusta mucho.-ambas amigas se dirigieron al salón de clases, donde Madame Bustier aún continuaba preparando todo. Tomaron asiento y con la mirada avellana algo incómoda susurró.-¿Qué hago Marinette? ¿Debo confesarme yo o esperar a que Nino lo haga?

-Alya, sé paciente, todo vendrá a su tiempo. Creo que deberías seguir intentando con Nino, acércate tú y si Nino no ve lo maravillosa que eres, entonces él se lo pierde.-acompañó sus palabras con un abrazo y el ánimo de Alya pareció mejorar.

Antes de que Alya replicara a Marinette sobre cómo ella debía aplicar sus propios consejos la clase dio comienzo.

 **-0-**

-¡Nathanael, de nuevo soñando despierto! ¡Te quiero ver en la oficina del director ahora mismo! ¡Es Química, no Arte!

Las risas de Chloé y Sabrina no se hicieron esperar, mientras el artista salía por la puerta con la cara haciendo juego con su cabello.

-¡Seguro seguía imaginándose una historia de amor junto a su querida panadera!-y las risas siguieron hasta que la profesora la mandó a callar bajo la amenaza de seguirle los pasos a su pelirojo compañero. Frunció el ceño con molestia cuando escuchó a la rubia mascullar entre dientes _"Cuando papá se entere de esto…"_ , más esto solo acrecentó su disgusto.

Por otro lado, Marinette sufría un pronunciado tic en la ceja mientras Alya intentaba calmarla, lo menos que necesitaba su amiga era que el director volviera a reprenderla por responder a los _elocuentes_ comentarios de Chloé. Para la chica fue un bálsamo que Adrien le respondiera, eso sí, muy caballerosamente a su despectiva compañera. Aunque no le agradaba que el rubio fuera tan amable con esa despreciable, no lo merecía.

-Alya, dentro de dos días estrenan El Ataque de los Zombies 4: La Destrucción del Reino Perdido. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?-con el brazo apoyado casualmente en su asiento, Nino miró con esperanza a Alya. La chica, con un gesto casi de indiferencia estaba por rechazar su oferta, pero el _golpecito_ de Marinette en las costillas le hizo cambiar dramáticamente de opinión.

-¡Genial, Marinette también puede venir!

-Pero Nino, no quiero ser entrometida. No quisiera arruinar su cita.

-Bueno, las entradas las consiguió Adrien, ¡No estarás sola! El señor Agreste fue muy amable al conseguirnos puestos en el Vip. ¿Qué te parece? Siempre y cuando no te moleste sentarte junto a Adrien, me gustaría estar con Alya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" _CINE, ASIENTOS JUNTOS, OSCURIDAD TOTAL, BESO, BESO, ROMANCE, BODA, LUNA DE MIEL, HUGO, EMMA, LOUIS,"_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

-Tierra llamando a Marinette, ¡Eh, chica, por aquí..!-Alya chasqueó los dedos hasta que por fin pudo hacer reaccionar a su amiga, frente a las miradas extrañadas de Nino y Adrien.

-¡Claro que me encantaría ir! ¿¡Cuando es?!

Nino pareció aliviado al verla reaccionar como humana y no como una zombie, ¿Seria Marinette fan de El Ataque de los Zombies? Realmente tenía algunos gestos, y por la forma en la que se perdía su mirada le daba a entender que se había visto las tres películas anteriores. ¡Vaya chica! Tendría mucha fama en los cosplays….


End file.
